1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still videoback attachable to a still camera in place of the back lid thereof for recording an image formed by the objective lens of the still camera on a floppy disk mounted on the accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an electronic still camera has been proposed in which an object image formed by an objective lens is received by an image sensor such as CCD (charge coupled device) to convert the luminance distribution of the object image into corresponding electric signals, and in which the electric signals are magnetically recorded on a recording medium such as a floppy disk. Since the electronic still camera can convert the object image into the electric signals, the information relating to the object image can be transmitted through a plurality of communication systems as the electric signals. Additionally, the object image can be reproduced on a television set by reproducing the signals recorded on the floppy disk by the still video camera.
Here, the conventional still video camera is designed only for recording the object image on the floppy disk. Another approach that may be considered is that the conventional photographic still camera is utilized for forming the object image to be recorded on the floppy disk. Then, an accessory, attachable to the photographic still camera in place of the back lid thereof, can be considered in which a re-forming optical system is included for re-forming an image of the object image which has been formed by the objective lens of the photographic still camera, on the floppy disk mounted on the accessory.
However, since an area size of the normal image sensor is about a quarter of a frame size of 35 mm film, one of the problems that would be occurred with respect to the area of the object image to be reproduced. This problem can be solved by reducing the image re-formed by the reforming optical system.
However, if the size of the finder image can be altered for indicating the correct area to be reproduced in the finder image, any indication displayed in the periphery of the frame may not be observed by the user in the condition in which the accessory is mounted. Furthermore, it is impossible to display any indication needed only for the accessory.